The grand promise
by Esko Pa
Summary: In most fics. InuYasha is the playboy ... what if Kagome wants to become a playboyess? Ahemm...playgirl. [ignore the title, it's from Kag's mother head!]


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

**A/N:** Don't shoot me please. I've really lost all interest in 40 days and 40 nights...sorry you guys, will you still read THIS story? I already have really good ideas for next chapters!!

**The 'grand-promise'.**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Esko Pa**

**Enjoy.**

**__**

"But moooooooooooom ...." Kagome groaned, her mother always let her have _anything_ she wanted, but noooo ... not this _thing_, it was the only _thing_ she couldn't get ...  
  
"No. No is no. **NO**!" It wasn't really common that her mother shouted, maybe it's because she was such a ... **nag** ... **nagging** about this and that, if something wasn't _perfect_, she wanted more, and better. She ALWAYS ended up having the newest and most expensive things on the **_planet_**. Yes, she admits it, she was a snobby child. Always wanting more and more.  
  
"OKAY!" I shouted back, I really didn't like fighting with my mom, but somehow I did. I never know why ... or how I really manage to do that, no ... how my _mind_ manages to do that ... alright body, _go ahead ..._  
  
"But-,"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"NO"  
  
And that was _final._

_**---**  
_  
What was the _'thing'_ you ask? Well, let me tell you ... wait, I _couldn't-  
_  
No, it _couldn't_ be ...  
  
'But _it_ did, or _you_ did'  
  
Argh ... there it goes again, the 'third' voice, it's irritating, ya' know. It's like you have **three **minds ... one of your own, and one wich is _kind of_ a '_body-mind'_, wich you **can **fight against. But it's _hard _... **you know,** when you're '_changing'_ yourself you have to fight that mind/person, whatever it is. And then there's the third voice, of course _you_ are in the _middle_ and **can** control both, but still ... you **can't**. I think you get my point. _Right?_ **It better be.** Anyways, I belive that 'voice' is called your _conscience._  
  
Back off to reality.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'But _you_ still did'  
  
'Yeah I know, that's why _you_ have to shut up'  
  
'Yokai' {translation: There's a difference between 'Youkai' and '_Yokai'_ (Yoh-kai), Yokai is the japanese word for 'roger' or 'understood' or 'yes sir/ma'am', you get the point.)  
  
"Mom ... " -Here we go again.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO"  
  
"It's not-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Itsnotwhatyouthinkitis!!" I managed to spat out. That wasn't so hard.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It. Is. **Not.** What. _You._ Think. It. Is"  
  
"Then _what_ is it?"  
  
"What was I asking you few minutes ago about?"  
  
"Don't tell me you_ forgot_ ..."  
  
"Well. Certainly, I _did_ ..."  
  
"Good. Cause_ I_ won't tell you."  
  
"MOOOOOOOM!!"  
  
My mother smirked, she was evil I tell ya', **EEEEEBIIIIIIL,** with a **capital B!!!  
**  
"Can I then ask you for something else?"  
  
"What dear?"  
  
"A _matchmaker"_  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
No answer.  
  
I walked into the living room ... oh dear, I do not like that _sparkling_ in her eyes, and her ... _happy_ eyes too ...  
  
"Really?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Mom, I'm 18 years old, and I still haven't lost my _virginity_, I'm still a _virgin_ mom!!"  
  
"And ... children?" She asked, oh that _sparkling_ was **increasing** by the **second,** turning into _**stars.**_  
  
"Maybe** yes**..."  
  
My mother jumped of joy. Oh mother...brother ...  
  
Speaking of brothers ...  
  
"Mom, where's Souta?"  
  
"Don't change the subject dear, you'll get the best matchmaker in the entire **country** ... no, in the **world !!!"  
**  
Ah geez, why did I even dare to ask for a matchmaker?  
  
'It would be fun'  
  
Yes, it would.  
  
'Meeting _the one'_  
  
Yes.  
  
'See?! I was right.'  
  
Shut up.  
  
And with that, I had another idea,  
  
"Mom, stop .. I don't wan't a matchmaker anymore, I wan't to hold a party..."  
  
**"AGAIN?!!!"** "But this is the third time in the month, you've **gotta stop**."  
  
"But this time, you see-, I'll invite lots of boys, you know, supermodels, rock stars, all those famous _cuties."_  
  
"Alright, only if I can have my grandchild _before_ your 25th birthday"  
  
"You've got my word."  
  
"Great, now let's see ..."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"I'll ... never mind. _You_ pick the boys..."

**__**

**__**

**A/N:** All done


End file.
